Wasted Words
by StephNexus
Summary: "They had been sitting in silence for little over an hour, and he found her silence to be deafening. He wanted her to say something, he wanted a reaction; he wanted something..." John Cena/OC - Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**This is a (surprise) two-shot story (it may even end up being a three-shot) for my dear friend Ashley (ashleyh13)! It's not the happiest of stories, but life isn't always happy, right? Haha.

The song is based on _Wasted Words_ by The King Blues and I'm a _little_ bit obsessed with it.

Warning: There is swearing, verbal and physical abuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the idea of the story. Ashley is owned by, well, Ashley. And John Cena isn't mine, either. _Wasted Words_ isn't mine, although I would be proud if it was. Ah well.

Got a one/two-shot request? Let me know!

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

Wasted Words

Looking towards the torn photo in his hands, John let out a deep sigh. To most people, the sigh wouldn't mean a damn thing, but to her, she knew exactly what it meant: he wanted _the_ serious conversation, and he wanted it now. They had been sitting in silence for little over an hour, and he found her silence to be deafening. He wanted her to say something, he wanted a reaction; he wanted _something_.

"I've been trying to call you for days, where have you been?" John asked, finally breaking the silence. But once he heard no response, he cussed under his breath, "dammit Ashley, why won't you talk to me?!"

"I don't want to waste my words," she simply replied. John's eyebrows furrowed together at her somewhat cryptic response, "who says they're wasted?"

"They're always wasted, John," she answered as she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished this conversation, Ashley!"

"There's no conversation to finish. As far as I'm concerned, the conversation has been over before it even began."

Running his hand over his face, he sighed once more. Things for the two of them have taken a turn for the worst; he had promised her so much but gave her so little. She loved him, she always had done. But sometimes, that really isn't enough. As he heard her shuffling around upstairs in the bedroom, he found himself wondering if things would ever get better. In all honesty, he didn't even know if he wanted things to get better. Something about their relationship wouldn't work, and he was getting tired of trying to figure it out; there was a time when it was full of trust, love, loyalty but one drunken mistake ruined that. John was pretty sure that his one-night stand was the beginning of the end for them. It was his fault, but Ashley was no saint. She told him that she had forgiven him, but something still wasn't right. Hearing a loud thud from upstairs, John snapped from out of his thoughts wondered up there. Once he saw the mess she had made, he shook his head, "what the hell are you doing, girl?"

Once again, she was silent. And once again, he found this silent to be deafening. John felt his anger rise; why was it so hard to talk to him? "Answer me for fuck sake! What the hell are you doing?"

Ashley zipped up the bag in front of her and looked towards John, expressionless. There were no tears, no sign of anger, no sign of, well, anything. "You're leaving."

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous! You don't want me to leave, Ashley! You **love** me!"

Silence.

"Just listen to me, Ashley: we love each other…we always have done, and we always will do!"

The silence continued.

"For fuck sake, why won't you listen?!" John shouted, not even giving her the chance to explain her reason. Hearing John's growing anger, Ashley's eyes glazed over with tears, but she was determined not to cry. She had to stay strong.

"You're a fucking bitch, do you know that Ashley? I have no fucking idea what the hell I ever saw in you! I'm trying to sort this shit out, why are you making this so hard for me?"

As she listened to John ramble on, she was reminded as to why she had wanted and tried to leave him so many times. John mentally slapped himself for losing his temper; he had lost it so many times before, but he has never learnt from it. He knew how his words could hurt her, and hurting her was not his intention; it never had been.

"I'm sorry Ashley…I just…I don't want to lose you…" John told her, taking a step towards her. "You know that we're meant to be together, don't you? We're good together…we both know that…"

"Get out."

"I love you, and you love me…"

"Just get out!"

John looked towards her without saying another word. She looked conflicted, hurt, alone and…heartbroken. John had no idea what happened to them, what happened to their dreams; they were meant to get married and have children, they were meant to grow old together. Their hope had fallen, and hatred had taken its place. He tried to say something, but no sound could come out. His fear of losing her had taken over and it appeared to be coming true; he felt vulnerable and desperate. If only she would listen to him, then maybe neither of them would be in the current situation. Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew she would continue to ignore him, pretend he didn't existed and he didn't blame her. He grabbed hold if his bag that she had packed and turned his back on her. He never thought it would actually end, he never thought she would go through with it. It was actually over, and John had no idea what to do with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
Here is the second part of this two-shot!  
Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. It's very much appreciated!

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

John had left her. Of course, it was reluctantly, but he left her. He didn't know what he was going to do; they were meant to be together forever. All his belongings, all his memories, all his love was useless when he didn't have her. He slumped down onto a bench near the park and dropped his bag beside him; he had nowhere to go, no one to talk to. He looked up towards the sky; it was clear and the stars were glistening like little gems. The cool air wasn't uncomfortable to be in, to John, it was just perfect. His thoughts were blurred, his mind at rest. He didn't want to think about her; she asked him to leave, what else could he do? Inside, John felt angry. He knew he couldn't live without her, but at the same time, a part of him wanted her dead. The constant fighting wasn't healthy. The nasty words they would shout to each other inflicted pain. Most people would say they weren't good for each other, but John felt differently. Wanted her dead didn't feel like love at all to John, but at the same time, he didn't want to be lonely. Subconsciously, he found himself pulling his phone from out of his pocket. He tapped away at his phone _I miss you, Ashley._ _I'll always be here for you. _The last part of that text was a lie, and John knew it but the thought of being alone was starting to terrify the man. He clicked the send button, hoping, wishing that he would get some sort of response. He knew they could sort it out, and he was more than sure that Ashley would forgive him – she always did. Minutes later, John sighed to himself; she still hadn't replied. Maybe she really means that it's over this time. Maybe she's finally learned how to stand her ground. John found himself becoming lost for words; he never thought she would grow a backbone. Dialling her number, he pressed his phone against his ear as he waited for her to answer. Voicemail. Cussing under his breath, John placed his phone down beside him; he would go to their house early tomorrow morning to sort this out – whether she wants to, or not. .

.

.

.

John had found a cheap little motel to stay in after spending most of the night outside with his thoughts; he didn't get much sleep, but he had spent a lot of time thinking about what he was going to say to Ashley. She still hadn't returned any of his calls, or replied to any text messages but John didn't expect anything less. He had a quick shower and changed into the clean clothes Ashley had packed for him and made a start of walking to the house. He knew damn well that she wouldn't want to see him, but he was determined. And once he was determined for something, he would do his best to get it. John didn't want to be lonely, he wanted Ashley. She was safe; it was fair to say she loved him far more than he loved her. Some would say John was playing with her, and to some extent, they were right. Of course John loved her, but she didn't satisfy him when he needed it…and that's when he turned elsewhere. Approaching the front door, John found himself becoming somewhat nervous. He remembered the first time the two of them had opened the front door to their first home. They were both ecstatic to be taking their relationship to the next level. Little did they both know their house would become somewhat of a battle zone. John had hit her more times than he could remember. Did he regret doing that? Of course he did. Seeing the bruising on her face, and her cheeks stained with tears was heart-breaking; John didn't realise he could be such an evil man. But even though he caused her physical and emotional pain, she still took him back. She couldn't live without him, and John knew that. Knocking the front door, John waited a few minutes before he heard it being unlocked.

"Oh…" Ashley quietly muttered, not expecting, or wanting to see John. John sent her a weak smile, "mind if I come in?"

"Well, I'm heading out in ten minutes…"

"This won't take long," John insisted. "This is my home too, after all."

Ashley stepped to the side as John walked inside. Heading into the living room, he waited for her to join him.

"You didn't return any of my texts or calls…"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't want to talk to you. Like I said, I don't want to waste my words."

"But who says they are wasted?" John questions. Ashley let out a bitter laugh, "our history says they are wasted. You never listen to me, but you always expect me to listen to you. Nothing ever changes John, it always stays the same and it took me far too long to realise it."

"Ashley–"

"How long did you think you could keep sleeping around on me for? There's only so much a girl can take, John. And even if you promise to change, and the change does come about, it'll pass. I know for a fact it won't last."

"Ashley–" John tried again, but to no success.

"If you don't mind, I want you to go."

"This is our home."

Ashley shook her head, "our home that _I _pay for whilst you're out screwing other girls!"

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I'm really sorry. What else can I say? I love you, you love me and we should be together. It's that simple."

"You love me?" Ashley dryly chuckled. "I don't think you know what love is, John. I've tried to convince myself that we can work, but the truth of the matter is that I've been lying to myself. I'm going out, and by the time I'm back, I want you gone. Understand?"

John shook his head, his desperation coming through, "I don't want to leave."

"Ashley, I hope you don't mind, I let myself in and…oh…"

John turned his neck, frowning once he saw his close friend, "what are _you _doing here?"

Before he could respond, Ashley walked towards him and smiled, "Randy and I are going out for breakfast together."

"Why?"

"Because he knows how to treat a lady," Ashley retorted.

"You're together?" John asked, confused. Ashley shook her head, "no."

"Whilst you were out fucking other girls, I was here to console Ashley. We grew close, in more ways than one, " Randy said, smiling sweetly towards Ashley as he squeezed her comfortingly.

Ashley returned the smile, feeling warm from his touch. "I'll meet you in the car, Rand. I just want to finish off talking with John."

Nodding, Randy left.

"It's time we ended our relationship, John. It's been worse before, and it'll no doubt be worse again if we carry on. Sometimes relationships don't work out, and you learn from it and move on; just like I've done."

"Is the effort of making a new start too hard?" John whispered, his voice straining. "Are you scared you won't find a new spark? Scared you won't find a new heart?"

"No, John, I'm scared that you'll just hurt me…yet again."

"I promise you I won't," John said as he stepped towards her. Placing a hand on her cheek, he softly used his thumb to stroke her flawless skin. "I never want to hurt you again…"

Closing her eyes under his touch, Ashley was quick to take a step back, "you can't do this to me, John. I've learnt from my mistakes, and I've found true love something that you'll probably never understand. I'm sorry that things didn't work out for us…" Ashley sent him a sympathetic smile before she turned her back on him for good. It took all her strength not to break down and cry, but she knew she had spent too much of her time wasting her tears on him. She was ready to move onto bigger, better things with the help of Randy. She was excited to be starting a new life – a life without Jon.

Watching her leave, John felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She had finally left him. She had found someone new and left him out in the cold. He walked over towards the sofa, biting his lip as he picked up the torn photo that he was holding last night. Placing it back together, he stared towards the picture of him and Ashley; he wanted nothing more than to go back to that moment and start all over again. But life didn't work like that, and from now on, he would be trying to get over his heartbreak as he watched Ashley move on.


End file.
